


From the Ashes

by terryreviews



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Armand is one of the strongest, one of the most brutal, and yet one of the most loyal vampires in the Court de Lioncourt. He has his own complexities fueled by experience. Here are at least two pieces related to the man.





	1. From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is a sloppy collection. I've started and stopped many a fanfiction in my day and here, I think there is at least one or two good ideas that could spring board into something with potential. I'm honestly not sure how I could do more yet though.

The past was the past. It was off of the ashes of that long ago age that this new world had been constructed. No longer were they the lost children of the night wandering alone in their blood lust and sorrow. With the books, Lestat’s fearless musical career, and the terrors that plagued their kind, they were united in their desire for cause and in their fears of death. Not to mention, Benji’s podcast and Armand and Louis being the pillars of Trinity Gate giving means of communication and means of safety for years before the Court of De Lioncourt had been truly established.

The old hurts were never right, they were forgiven. In order to survive this new world order, they have to forgive. Marius was evil, Armand was evil, Lestat, Louis, etc. All of them despite the strive for goodness, often fell backwards. And that is what was being striven for now.

A glorious court of unity. Of trust and acceptance. Ancient and young alike coming together to share in their eternity. One that was ever growing brighter.

It was with these hopes in mind that Armand pushed forward. He didn’t fade, he wouldn’t fade, and he would thrive. He was the strict coven master always, but in the last decades, he’d been awakened to more love and compassion than he allowed himself to openly show.


	2. Armand's Passing Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand simply watches this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be titled, Armand's Little Friend, but somehow that rang hollow to me. I personally wanted to just write a little Armand piece. Maybe one day this would be expanded, but for now, this is all I have.

Without her glasses, she looked unflatteringly young and less scholarly. Self sufficient and self taught in the things she was most interested, she had enough skill and conversation to get by in the right circumstances.

The tattoo on her clavicle is what caught his eye that warm summer evening. In bold cursive it read “Merciful Death”, exposed by a low tank top that showed off her muscled arms and modest cleavage.

He watched from a distance, whiling away free time in mild amusement and assuaging his curiosity. He had learned his lesson about interference from Daniel really and found he could keep from affecting her life by being removed from it.

For two weeks he watched her comfortable routine after she got home from work. On weary feet, she climbed the stairs to her apartment above a convenience store, took a shower, followed by a four or five hour nap. After, she'd prepare a small meal or exercise first, depending on the day. Then she'd marathon this show or that. He enjoyed that she still used VHS and Dvds sometimes.

On the weekends, she'd sometimes go for short walks down the street and visit some of the little shops, sleep, or sit in her pajamas playing video games.

From what he gathered, she had a few modest hobbies, like writing and roller skating. She also read comic books and tv tie in novels as well.

Her mind was filled with an ever going internal monologue of a variety of subjects and tones about what she watched or read, sexual fantasies, murderous fantasies, embarrassing memories from years prior , and so forth. Contemplative, repetitive, and yet charming in its simplicity. A simple, modern, mortal.

The more he watched, the more he wanted to interfere. To overturn the careful balance of her life for his own selfish reasons. He liked, contrary to belief, mortal company. They were, for lack of better terms, simple and fun. And when encouraged, they could be quite loyal and go far. Still, unlike some he could name, he had learned restraint. He remember past mistakes, loveless relationships built on hate and mistrust, and wanted to avoid that. Continue on his improvements in character.

Daniel still was a rare sight to his eyes. What he learned of him was often through his maker, Marius, who updated him on the melancholic fledgling's well being. He was not thriving, but nor was he dying inside like he had been in Armand's company. He lived apart from the court, supplied for by Marius' wealth and kept to himself. It broke Armand's heart.

Of course there were others. Benji being one of his most close companion as example. Louis, for a time, had returned to him. This time it was love and respect and forgiveness that allowed for this moment in time where Louis willingly was led from his decrepit hovel and into Armand's arms. And, despite being happy for both Lestat and Louis that they found each other again (on even and respectful footing this time), despite the old hurts being forgiven, despite having actually grown to love the both of them, and they in turn loving him, he was sad at the loss of one he loved so truly no longer being his own. Never again would Louis come to him in the early morning of dawn whispering of love and wanting Armand to hold him as they sat in pleasant silence and just be his. Never again would the two of them steal away for a moment or two to embrace and kiss, or rent hotel rooms for the novelty, only to ravish one another in foreign sheets.

Back to Daniel, Daniel had been _his_ one and only fledgling. One that he had come to treasure for his humanity, and one whom he gave the Dark Gift out of love. But he had failed Daniel, and Daniel had left in despair, and Armand allowed it not knowing what else to do.

No, for this young thing, he would secretly enjoy her company until his interests drew him away. Granted, his focus tended to become fixed when he was intrigued and he couldn't help grin at the memories of mixing things in blenders, or filming himself sleeping, among other things that had fascinated him back in the day. He even would rewatch Time Bandits from time to time. Daniel had once, several years ago, sent him a gift. Film cels from the film. The note that accompanied them was simple and without bite “I thought you would enjoy these -Danny”. It was an unexpected and appreciated thing that he had framed in his main bedroom. He never had written a reply to him.

 


End file.
